A Christmas Carol
by Infelix
Summary: Você, Sr.Riddle, será visitado por três espíritos! Eles virão atrás de você e... Espero que você possa aprender alguma coisa com eles"
1. Christmas Eve

***~*~*~***

Tom Marvolo Riddle era considerado por muitos professores o melhor aluno de Hogwarts. O garoto era, sem dúvida, brilhante... Sempre tirava boas notas, não tinha uma manchinha em seu histórico escolar e era um exemplo de responsabilidade e educação. Por exemplo, agora que o Natal estava chegando, o jovem sonserino desejava boas festas para todo professor ou funcionário que ele via pelos corredores... O que essas pessoas não sabiam era como Tom Riddle queria se matar cada vez que falava um _"Boas festas, senhor"._

O rapaz nunca havia gostado dessa época do ano, pois, para ele, o Natal nunca teve um significado e o Ano Novo só significava um ano a menos de vida, um ano mais perto da morte. Ainda quando estava no orfanato, Tom relutava em ir às festas de Natal e virada de ano que a fazia e odiava quando as outras crianças lhe desejavam um feliz aniversário na véspera do ano novo (ele sabia que todas elas só queriam sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível).

Agora que estava em Hogwarts, o sonserino podia ficar quieto em seu canto durante as comemorações de fim de ano... Quer dizer, isso quando Slughorn não decidia arrastá-lo para alguma festinha, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de fugir.

E foi exatamente isso que Riddle fez ao ser convidado pelo Mestre das Poções para uma janta de Natal junto com os professores e os poucos alunos que sobraram em Hogwarts naquela véspera de Natal.

- Professor, me desculpe, mas eu acho que não poderei ir... Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Ora, Tom, meu garoto, então dê uma passada na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Heilen com certeza pode dar um jeito no seu mal estar – o simpático professor falou, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do aluno – Caso se sintamelhor, venha se juntar conosco...

- Claro, senhor.

Tom conseguira escapar de Slughorn, agora tudo o que ele precisava fazer era ir para o dormitório da Sonserina, que ele tinha só para ele, já que todos os seus colegas de quarto haviam voltado para casa durante o feriado. Apressando o passo, o adolescente chegou rapidamente ao retrato de Salazar Slytherin que guardava a entrada de seu dormitório.

- Perfeito – o rapaz resmungou, vendo que o bruxo do retrato estava ausente – Tenho que esperar o homem voltar...

Soltando um muxoxo, Riddle olhou em volta. Duas terceiranistas passaram por ele e, em meio à suspiros e risinhos, desejaram-lhe um feliz Natal. Mantendo a sua pose de menino educado, o sonserino sorriu para as duas, antes de se voltar para o retrato novamente.

- O que...!?

Na paisagem vazia onde Slytherin deveria estar, estava apenas o rosto de uma garota, flutuando no meio da pintura. A menina estava de olhos fechados e parecia estar dormindo...

- _Myrt-?_

- Essa não é a senha, rapaz.

Tom sacudiu a cabeça e viu que o bruxo havia voltado para o seu lugar no quadro. Ele agora o olhava com curiosidade e com um sorrido maroto nos lábios.

- _Parseltongue_ _-_ o garoto resmungou a senha.

Ignorando o que acabara de acontecer, o rapaz entrou no Salão Comunal e, vendo que não tinha mais ninguém na masmorra da Sonserina,jogou-se no sofá enquanto conjurava uma xícara de chá.

Estava tudo do jeito como ele gostava... O salão estava silencioso, quentinho e o garoto estava feliz da vida, bebericando chá preto enquanto observava o fogo crepitar na lareira. Dando um leve sorriso, Riddle olhou em volta, apreciando a calmaria do local.

Um barulhinho irritante chamou-lhe a atenção. Era um sininho de uma guirlanda que algum primeiranista alegre devia ter pendurado sobre a lareira... O pequeno objeto estava chacoalhando rapidamente e produzindo um barulho terrível aos ouvidos do garoto.

- Mas o que...? Fantasmas idiotas, será que vocês podem parar!?

O sino parou... Mas só para começar de novo, dessa vez acompanhado por outro sino que havia preso junto dele. Irritando-se, Tom pegou sua varinha e apontou para a guirlanda.

- _Accio guirlanda_ – o objeto veio voando em sua direção e, assim que pegou-a na mão, jogou-a no chão – Droga...

Respirou fundo antes de voltar a levar a xícara de chá à boca, mas quase se engasgou com a bebida quando ouviu um forte barulho de alguma coisa batendo na parede.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Me deixem em paz! – o rapaz gritou e virou-se para o lugar de onde o barulho havia vindo, esperando ver Peeves ou algum outro fantasma ali. Não havia ninguém.

Resmungando baixinho, o garoto voltou a se ajeitar no sofá, mas assim que se virou para olhar para a lareira...

- Olá, !

- MAS O QUE...!?

Parado na frente dele estava a mesma garota cujo o rosto ele havia visto na pintura de Salazar, mas dessa vez ela estava de olhos abertos e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ele a conhecia, ah sim... Claro que a conhecia.

_- Myrtle?_

- Que bom que você lembra de mim – ela sorriu e endireitou-se, olhando para ele de forma divertida.

- O que você quer?

- Vim lhe alertar de uma coisa, Riddle – a fastasma falou, estufando o peito, orgulhosa com a própria tarefa – Sabe... Eu sei, mais ou menos, o que vai acontecer com você no futuro... E não é nada bonito! Acredite, seu destino vai ser pior do que o meu – ela suspirou pesadamente – Nem vagando pelo mundo, na forma de um fantasma, você ficara, caso continue do jeito que é.

- Do jeito que eu sou? Ora, eu escolho o jeito que eu sou. Uma visita sua não vai mudar nada! Agora saia daqui!

- Ow, pobre Tom Riddle – Myrtle choramingou – Não sabe como vai ser no futuro... Esse seu jeito vai apenas levá-lo para o caminho ruim das coisas, acredite em mim. E, aliás, não é a minha visita que vai mudá-lo...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que você vai ter mais uma chance... Caso você melhore depois dessa chance, tudo o que você fez até hoje... – a menina começou a falar – Tudo, isso inclui maltratar os seus colegas do orfanato e me matar, vai ser perdoado.

- E quem disse que eu quero ser perdoado? E, quem diabos, teria que me perdoar? _Deus?_ Faça-me rir, Myrtle.

- Cale a boca e ouça! - o espírito quase gritou, esticando o braço a ponto de sua mão atravessas o peito do rapaz – Você, , será visitado por três espíritos! Eles virão atrás de você e... Espero que você possa aprender alguma coisa com eles.

Tom ficou olhando para a menina, que ainda tinha o braço atravessando o seu peito e dando-lhe uma estranha sensação de arrepio. Vendo a expressão de susto no rosto do outro, Myrtle deu um sorrisinho e se afastou.

- Como eu disse... Quem disse que eu quero recebê-los?

- Como eu já disse,** cale a boca!**

- Desde quando você ficou tão mal educada?!

- Desde que eu **morri**! Desde que **você **me matou, seu idiota! - Myrtle começou a chorar... se é que fantasmas poderiam chorar – Eu tenho todo o direito de ser mal educada com você! Agora, preste atenção que eu já estou sem paciência para falar com o senhor! O primeiro espírito virá à uma hora da manhã, esteja avisado!

E, dizendo isso, a fantasma começou a soluçar quase que desesperadamente e saiu voando, atravessando Riddle, para desaparecer na parede atrás do sofá.

Tom ficou encarando o nada, tentando entender o que fora tudo aquilo... Sacudindo a cabeça e dizendo para si mesmo que não era nada, apenas o espírito de uma garota histérica, o garoto se levantou do sofá e foi para o seu quarto, preparando-se para dormir.

***~*~*~***

**N/A:** Lindos e maravilhosos leitores, o Natal está chegando, então eu decidi fazer uma fic especial para essa linda época do ano :D  
Bom, eu sempre gostei de A Christmas Carol, sabe? Desde que eu vi o filme dos Muppets a primeira vez na TV, depois vi uma versão do Tio Patinhas e, alguns dias atrás, a versão super ninja como Jim Carrey [quem ainda não viu, vá ver! É MARA! Não sei se tem IMAX em alguma outra cidade do Brasil, mas caso você tenha a oportunidade de ver em IMAX é a coisa mais linda que existe! *----*] ... Infelizmente ainda não li o livro, minha irmã já :D

Bom, então, eu vi A Christmas Carol com o Jim Carrey e "entrei no espirito natalino", uhul! E daí eu achei uma fic parecida com essa [com o Voldemort como Scrooge e panz], ok... Eu vi um monte dessas fics D:  
E fiquei com a idéia na cabeça x__x' E quando eu fico com a idéia na cabeça eu não descanço até escrever.

Meu Tom tem uma paixão por chá D: [chá preto, please] como vocês puderam ver .__.

Essa fic se passa em 1942, ou seja, o Tom tem 15 anos e está no sexto ano [vai fazer 16 dia 31 de Dezembro]... Isso se minhas contas estão certas.  
Por que se passa em 1942? Vocês verão, lindos ;D

Espero que vocês estejam gostando :DD  
E espero vocês dizerem o que estão achando por reviews, oka? *---*

Beijos, amores ;**  
Até o próximo cap. o/

[fic ainda não betada, sorry : ]


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

***~*~*~***

Tom não havia conseguido dormir, mesmo depois de rolar para lá e para cá na cama, abrir e fechar a cortina do dossel umas dez vezes... Ele simplesmente não conseguia pegar no sono, a memória de Myrtle falando com ele ainda estava viva em sua cabeça.

_"Você está agindo feito idiota... Ela é uma fantasma, parabéns, quem mandou ser infeliz o suficiente para continuar na Terra depois de morta?"_

Suspirando, o rapaz fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu ao ouvir o barulho de páginas de um livro sendo viradas. Sentando-se na cama, Riddle pôde ver que alguma coisa do outro lado das cortinas verdes do dossel da cama estava emitindo uma luz muito brilhante que entrava pelas frestas do tecido, mas logo diminuiu a sua intensidade.

O sonserino respirou fundo e inclinou-se para a frente, abrindo de vagar as cortinas e vendo ali, sentada na cama de Abraxas Malfoy, uma garota.

- Quem é você? Como você veio parar aqui? Você não pode ter apara...

- Não é possível aparatar nas terras de Hogwarts – a menina respondeu e apontou para o livro – Está em _Hogwarts: Uma história_, págin...

- Página 130 – ele completou – Eu li _Hogwarts:Uma história_.

A garota fechou o livro e ficou o observando. Tom fez o mesmo, ele pôde ver que era ela que emitia um certo brilho, como se fosse uma aura dourada bem leve... A menina estava usando vestes da Grifinória, ele pôde perceber ao ver a cor vermelho escura de algumas partes da capa dela. Os olhos castanhos da outra ainda não haviam se desviado dele.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou o fantasma do Natal passado – ela respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Fantasma do Natal...? Não acredito que o que aquela louca disse era verdade! – o rapaz falou, observando a menina arrumar os cabelos armados, que pareciam flutuar, como se ela estivesse debaixo da água – Isso até parece _A Christmas Carol_ de Charles Dickens...

- Me siga – a fantasma sussurrou, levantando-se da cama enquanto colocava o livro de lado e andava até a janela do dormitório.

- Você quer que eu vá com você? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Eu não sou um espírito como você, se eu tentar sair por essa janela vou acabar afogado debaixo do lago.

A menina riu baixinho e aproximou-se dele.

- É verdade, mas com um toque meu aqui... – o espírito estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe no peito, em cima de seu coração – E você poderá ir para onde quiser comigo.

Tom não tirou os olhos da garota, que agora segurava a sua mão de leve... A pele dela era quente, diferente da sensação que Myrtle o havia feito sentir quando o atravessou. Sorrindo, a fantasma puxou-o de leve e, antes que ele pudesse perceber, os dois estavam atravessando a janela, o Lago Negro e, finalmente, voando por cima dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Riddle apertou a mão da menina com força, ele não gostava de voar... Desde a sua primeira aula de vôo, quando ele quase caiu da vassoura, o garoto nunca mais se arriscou a chegar perto de qualquer coisa que pudesse levantar vôo. O espírito pareceu sorrir ao ver o medo dele.

Quando se deu conta, a fantasma havia finalmente pousado e os dois agora estavam no meio de uma rua londrina coberta de neve. No fim da rua havia o prédio que Tom conhecia muito bem... E que ele muito odiava.

- Reconhece o lugar, certo?

- Claro que sim, volto aqui todo o fim de ano letivo – o garoto resmungou – Preferia que não tivesse que voltar.

A menina deu de ombros e começou a andar em direção ao orfanato, seguida por Riddle, que parecia relutar em ir até o prédio. Ela abriu a porta e deixou o garoto entrar, seguindo-o depois... Dentro do estabelecimento, haviam crianças correndo para lá e para cá, rindo e brincando. Todas felizes com o fato de que era véspera de Natal.

- Espírito...?

- Hermione – ela interrompeu-o – Me chame de Hermione.

- Certo, _Hermione_... Eles podem nos ver?

- Somos invisíveis aos olhos de todas essas pessoas, elas são apenas sombras do seu passado, não estão aqui de verdade.

Os dois subiram as escadas e foram até o fim do corredor dos quartos das crianças, apenas para pararem na frente de uma porta fechada.

- Todos estão lá embaixo, comemorando a data – a garota murmurou, levando a mão à maçaneta – Menos um garoto... Ignorado pelos outros, ele fica sozinho aqui até que uma das funcionárias se lembre dele e o venha buscar.

Ela empurrou a porta de leve e ambos viram um menino pequeno de cabelos escuros sentado na cama. Os olhos claros da criança olhavam para as próprias mãos, que brincavam com um pedacinho de papel amassado.

Tom sentiu um mal estar ao ver o garotinho, o mesmo sentimento de vazio que ele sabia que o menino estava sentindo naquele momento... Afinal, era ele mesmo ali, sentado na cama, esperando que alguém lembrasse dele.

- Não é como se ele não gostasse do Natal – Hermione falou, sentando-se ao lado do Riddle criança – Ele gosta, mas sente que a data não serve para ele... Afinal, Natal é tempo para se reunir com quem você gosta, com seus amigos e família... E ele não tem amigos... E nem família.

O rapaz não ousou se aproximar, ficou apenas observando a cena do batente da porta... O Tom mais novo olhou para a porta, onde o seu eu mais velho estava parado, antes de abaixar a cabeça e esconder o rosto nos joelhos. Era possível ver que ele estava chorando pelo jeito que seu corpo tremia e pelos soluços que eram possíveis serem ouvidos.

A garota sorriu tristemente e levou uma mão à cabeça do menino, acariciando os cabelos escuros dele, como se quisesse confortá-lo, e fez um gesto pedindo para que o mais velho se aproximasse. O adolescente andou devagar até a cama, aonde se sentou perto dele mesmo e do espírito.

- Seu lábio está tremendo – Hermione sussurrou, levando os dedos até os lábios do rapaz e depois deslizando-os até a maçã do rosto dele – E o que é isso na sua bochecha?

Ele a sentiu enxugando uma lágrima teimosa que havia conseguido escapar do canto do seu olho. A fantasma sorriu e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, antes de envolvê-lo com os braços.

Tom ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer... Ele nunca havia sido abraçado daquele jeito. Na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter sido abraçado por alguém que não fosse a ou Martha, mas isso só acontecia no dia do seu aniversário.

- Vamos ver outro Natal – a voz suave da garota sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Quando finalmente se viu livro dos braços do espírito, o rapaz percebeu que eles não estavam mais no orfanato... Estavam em Hogwarts, na sala comunal da Sonserina, onde um grupinho de adolescentes se reunia em volta da lareira. Tom Riddle, que não devia ter mais que doze anos, estava entre eles, apenas observando os outros garotos conversarem.

- Malfoy, fique quieto! Ninguém mais quer ouvir sobre a sua árvore genealógica! – um menino de cabelos escuros riu, batendo de leve no ombro de um loiro – Riddle! Você ficou quieto até agora... Vamos, nos conte sobre a sua família!

- Eu... – ele começou a falar, mas parou – Não gosto de falar disso.

- Vamos lá! Você não pode ser um sangue-ruim, mesmo que seu nome seja o de um – o mesmo garoto moreno riu alto.

Riddle, tanto o de onze anos quanto o mais velho, ficou vermelho, talvez fosse de raiva ou talvez fosse de vergonha. Os outros meninos estavam rindo, o que fez o jovem sonserino fechar a cara e se encolher no sofá.

- Esse foi o primeiro Natal que você passou com amigos – a fantasma comentou, virando-se para ver o rapaz atrás dela se contendo para não atacar os outros meninos – Depois desse ano eles perderam o interesse de passarem o feriado em Hogwarts...

- Todo o ano eles voltam para as suas casas... – Tom murmurou – Mansões cheias de relíquias que foram passadas de geração em geração de famílias puro-sangue.

- E você sempre ficou aqui.

- Sim...

- Depois desse ano você começou a achar que era melhor ficar sozinho no Natal – Hermione pegou a mão dele e conduziu-o até a saída da sala comunal – Melhor ficar sozinho ao ter que ficar ouvindo os outros falarem de suas famílias puras...

Tudo mudou novamente. Ainda era Hogwarts, mas eles estavam no meio do Grande Salão. Havia apenas uma mesa comprida onde professores e alunos estavam reunidos, Tom estava sentado ao lado de Slughorn, que insistia em conversar com ele. O garoto agora devia ter uns treze anos.

Era possível perceber que a atenção do rapaz estava longe da conversa do professor... Ele estava com o olhar fixo em um grupo de lufos e grifinórios que riam e brincavam sem se importar em parecerem quase idiotas. Os olhos azuis do garoto estavam brilhando de desejo... Ele queria aquilo, queria fazer parte daquele pequeno grupo de amigos que parecia não se importar com nada a não ser a alegria que havia entre eles.

- Essa é a sua idéia de um Natal perfeito, não é, Tom?

- Não sei do que você está falando, espírito.

- **_Hermione_**. Não gosto quando me chamam de espírito... – a garota respondeu, indo até o lado do Riddle de treze anos – Veja como você olha para eles, querendo aquela amizade que parece tão forte... Ah, Merlin, meu tempo está acabando...

A menina voltou a se aproximar dele e segurou-lhe a mão com delicadeza. Hermione encarou os olhos azuis do rapaz e tocou-lhe o rosto com a palma da mão.

- E agora? – Tom perguntou, fechando os olhos.

- Agora você espera o próximo espírito – a garota abraçou-o – Aliás... Eu sei que, desde que eu apareci, você quer saber isso... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – Eu sou uma nascida-trouxa – afastando-se dele, a Hermione deu um beijo de leve na bochecha dele – Adeus, Tom Riddle.

Quando o rapaz abriu os olhos, ele estava novamente em pé ao lado de sua cama no dormitório da Sonserina, sozinho.

***~*~*~***

**N/A:** Eu fiquei com dózinha do Tom enquanto escrevia... E eu estava quase no ponto de chorar ._.' É, sou doida.

O Fantasma do Natal Passado é a Mione lol E, sim, meu lado TomMione tomou conta de mim enquanto eu escrevia esse cap. D: [sorry T^T]

Acho que o "Natal passado" é o meu favorito, sei lá... compete com o Futuro 8D

Mas eu gostei :D  
Tem falas que eu copiei do original do :

Me digam o que acharam, lindos :D

Beijoss ;***


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

Era óbvio que agora Tom Riddle não conseguiria dormir. O rapaz ficara deitado, olhando para o teto com os olhos arregalados, tentando processar tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite... Primeiro o fantasma de Myrtle e depois a tal Hermione. Ou tudo aquilo era sério, ou ele estava ficando louco.

Uma risadinha tirou-o de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que o garoto resmungasse em voz baixa antes de se sentar na cama e abrir as cortinas do dossel.

- Mas...? – o rapaz sussurrou, vendo que não havia ninguém ali.

Ele ouviu a risada de novo, dessa vez parecia estar ecoando, vindo da sala comunal. Amaldiçoando a si mesmo, Tom levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. O sonserino desceu as escadas do dormitório devagar, tentando adivinhar o que ele iria encontrar parado no salão comunal.

O garoto não teve como não ficar boquiaberto ao ver como estava o salão. Todo o cômodo estava decorado com vários enfeites natalinos magníficos. A árvore de Natal que todo ano enfeitava a Sonserina estava coberta de enfeites que ele nunca havia visto em seus anos em Hogwarts.

- Ah, olá! – uma vozinha sonhadora falou – Estava esperando por você, Sr. Riddle.

Quem havia dito aquilo era uma menina de olhos azuis arregalados que estava sentada em uma das poltronas pretas da sala. Diferente do Fantasma do Natal Passado, ela estava usando um vestido prateado que lembrava uma árvore de Natal, e não o uniforme de Hogwarts.

- Acho que você já sabe, mas tudo bem... – a garota sorriu – Eu sou o Espírito do Natal Presente.

- É, o outro espírito falou que você viria – o rapaz continuava a olhar fascinado para a decoração do lugar.

- Bonito, não? Eu poderia passar a noite aqui olhando...

- O que...? Não. Você tem que me mostrar sei lá o que, então faça isso rápido – Tom exigiu, aproximando-se da menina, que o olhava com curiosidade.

Ela sorriu e deu mais uma olhada em volta antes de estender a mão para o outro. Riddle resmungou alguma coisa, segurando a mão do espírito e vendo tudo que havia em volta dele sumir. Esperando o vôo desconfortável que ele havia experimentado com Hermione, o garoto apertou a mão da fantasma com força, mas ao invés de saírem voando, os dois simplesmente pareceram aparatar para outra sala de Hogwarts.

O estava parado na porta de sua sala, cumprimentando alunos e professores que chegavam para o seu jantar natalino. O ambiente estava bem decorado e aconchegante, com vários enfeitinhos de Natal pendurados em todos os cantos.

- Feliz Natal, Dumbledore! Feliz Natal, diretor – o Mestre das Poções sorriu alegremente para os dois professores que haviam acabado de chegar – Que bom que vocês puderam vir...

- Não iríamos perder uma de suas festas, Horace – o velho diretor de Hogwarts riu – Parece que todos estão aqui, certo?

- Sim, sim... Menos o Sr. Riddle – o bruxo comentou, olhando em volta.

- Ele já não apareceu na janta de ontem – Albus falou.

- Sim, ele me disse que não estava passando muito bem... Pobre rapaz, deve estar estressado com tantos estudos – Slughorn balançou a cabeça – Com os N . O . Ms se aproximando, o deve estar estudando mais do que nunca.

- Ora, Horace, os N . O . Ms ainda estão longe!

- Eu sei, Albus, mas você sabe como Tom é em relação aos estudos... Sempre tomando cuidado para não ir mal! Um rapaz muito responsável, o Sr. Riddle – o professor gorducho sorriu – Não me surpreenderei se um dia vê-lo como Ministro da Magia.

O professor de Transfiguração deu um sorrisinho breve antes de ir falar com dois corvinais. Tom xingou Dumbledore mentalmente... O bruxo estava sempre desconfiando dele e nunca lhe dava crédito suficiente. Aquele último sorriso do vice-diretor fora tão falso quanto os tão conhecidos sorrisos falsos de Tom Riddle.

- Venha aqui – a fantasma o puxou pela mão, delicadamente – Você os conhece, não?

Riddle olhou para dois grifinórios que estavam conversando em um canto da sala, Minerva McGonagall e Charlus Potter. Os dois faziam parte do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e eram amigos desde o primeiro ano... E, como todo o bom grifinório, irritavam Tom até o último.

- É bom que ele não esteja aqui – o rapaz grifinório falou – Não precisamos ficar agüentando aquela falsidade dele.

- Sim, mas... Coitado do Slughorn, ele estava tão feliz com o fato de que todos os alunos e professores viriam na festa.

- Aposta quanto que esse mal estar do Riddle é apenas invenção dele?

- Eu sei que é apenas invenção dele, Charlus – Minerva soltou um muxoxo – Riddle é especializado em mentir para os outros e parecer a pessoa mais inocente do mundo... Por isso prefiro manter distância daquela criatura.

O sonserino deu uma risada sarcástica antes de dar as costas para o casal e encarar o espírito.

- Por que você me mostrou isso?

- Você não vê? – a menina perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira - Há muita gente que gosta de você aqui – ela apontou para os professores – Mas há também aquele que te odeiam por causa desse seu jeito... Ahm...

- Desse meu jeito...?

- Arrogante e falso – a garota falou e sorriu, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo dizer aquelo à alguém – Vamos?

Sem esperar que o rapaz falasse qualquer coisa, a fantasma o agarrou pela mão e, de repente, ambos estavam em outra sala, também decorada para o Natal, mas muito mais luxuosa que a sala do . Haviam três rapazes sentados em um sofá, na frente da lareira.

- Malfoy, Avery e Lestrange! – exclamou Riddle – Não sabia que os três passavam o feriado juntos. Por que não passam em Hogwarts então?

O espírito deu de ombros e se aproximou dos três garotos. A porta da sala foi aberta e uma mulher alta e loira entrou.

- Abraxas? Estamos indo para a casa dos Black, não sabemos que horas iremos voltar – a bruxa falou, indo até o filho e dando um beijo estalado no rosto dele – Até mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde, mãe.

Os três ficaram olhando a mulher sair da sala antes de voltarem a conversar animadamente.

- Então, o que vocês acham que o Riddle está fazendo a essas horas? – Canopus Lestrange perguntou, dando um risinho malicioso.

- Deve estar em uma daquelas festas do Slughorn – Malfoy respondeu – Vocês sabem como o _Slug_ é puxa-saco dele...

- Ou ele pode estar enfurnado no dormitório, passando o Natal sozinho – dessa vez foi Alphard Avery que deu a sua opinião – Ele deve se achar bom demais para ir na festinha do Slug com os outros alunos.

Os três irromperam em risadas. Tom sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e fez prometeu a si mesmo que iria dar um jeito em seus colegas quando eles estivessem de volta à Hogwarts.

- Se ele descobrir que você fala dele desse jeito... – Abraxas riu – Você está morto, Alphard.

- Se ele descobrir que você nos convidou para passar o Natal aqui e não o chamou, você também está morto, meu amigo! – Avery riu.

- Eu pensei em chamá-lo, mas nós teríamos que passar o feriado inteiro o ouvindo falar sobre os planos mirabolantes dele ou sobre os N. e coisas do tipo – o loiro resmungou, tomando um gole de hidromel da taça que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Você fez certo, Abraxas – Lestrange acenou com a cabeça – Eu e Avery também não queríamos Riddle aqui .

- Adoro como o círculo de amigos do Riddle é o círculo de amigos mais_ "amigo da cobra"_ que eu já vi – Alphard riu alto – Ninguém gosta dele de verdade... Nem nós gostamos dele de verdade! Quero dizer, eu não gosto dele... _Mestiço metido._

- Então por que anda com ele?

- Porque, Malfoy, ele tem boas idéias, tem boas notas e é influente... Isso nós não podemos negar – o rapaz respondeu – A amizade dele pode vir a calhar no futuro.

Riddle não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aqueles eram seus _"amigos"!_ Em Hogwarts eles o admiravam, o respeitavam, **o temiam!** Como era possível que aqueles sonserinos o detestassem tanto?

- Não acredito que eles...

- Que eles o vêem desse jeito? – o espírito do Natal presente perguntou, se aproximando de Tom – Como eu disse, há pessoas que te adoram e pessoas que te odeiam.

- Mas eles me admiram! No colégio...

- Eles podem te admirar, mas não gostam da sua companhia – a garota comentou – Me diga, , qual é a graça em ser admirado, mas não ser bem vindo nem pelos seus amigos?

O garoto não respondeu, ficou apenas olhando os seus supostos amigos que continuavam a conversar animadamente. Aquela sensação de vazio que não o afligia fazia anos parecia ter voltado.

Voltando o olhar para o espírito, o garoto viu que ela agora estava olhando sonhadoramente para os enfeites da bonita árvore de Natal que enfeitava a sala dos Malfoy. A menina estava cutucando alguns bichinhos de cristal que estavam pendurados nos galhos do pinheirinho.

- Esse aqui parece um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, eu acho – a garota sorriu, apontando para um dos enfeites.

- O que diabos é um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado? – Riddle perguntou, olhando-a como se ela fosse uma lunática.

- É um animal muito raro e muito difícil de ser visto.

- Por _"muito raro e muito difícil de ser visto"_ você quer dizer _"inexistente",_ estou certo, espírito? – ele indagou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não, Sr. Riddle... Ahn, posso chamá-lo de Tom? – a garota murmurou – Aliás, meu nome é Luna.

_"Luna, a lunática",_ o sonserino pensou.

Luna foi até ele e, novamente, segurou-o pela mão.

Ambos estavam em um corredor que Tom não tinha a menor idéia de onde ficava. O lugar também estava luxuosamente decorado, mas era possível ver que não era a casa de nenhum bruxo ou bruxa, era tudo muito... _Trouxa_.

- Conhece esse lugar?

- Não.

- Venha.

Luna o guiou pelo corredor até achegarem ao fim deste. Abrindo a porta que havia no fim do corredor, os dois entraram em uma sala aconchegante e bonita. Havia três pessoas sentadas perto da lareira.

- Você os conhece? – a fantasma perguntou.

O rapaz se aproximou dos três e engasgou ao ver, finalmente, o rosto das pessoas.

- C-Como...?

Uma delas era uma senhora de cabelos já acinzentados, vestindo um vestido elegante e segurando a mão de um senhor, que também tinha os cabelos grisalhos e o rosto marcado por rugas.

Mas não foram esses dois que chamaram a atenção do jovem sonserino... Foi a terceira pessoa, um homem bonito, de cabelos escuros, pele pálida e olhos azuis penetrantes. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber quem era aquele homem.

- Estamos em Little Hangleton e eles são as pessoas mais influentes aqui – Luna falou, sem se aproximar – À alguns anos, o filho dos Riddle, **Tom**, fugiu com uma garota que morava logo depois do rio que passa atrás desta casa... Os dois ficaram meses sumidos, até que o rapaz voltou sozinho para Little Hangleton.

- Ele a deixou porque ela era uma bruxa – o garoto murmurou, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si e as lágrimas inundarem os seus olhos - É por causa dele que ela morreu.

- Não se precipite, Tom.

- Não me chame de Tom! Não me chame por esse nome de trouxa!

- É o seu nome, Tom,– a garota sorriu – Mas, voltando ao assunto, não tome conclusões precipitadas. Você não sabe a versão dele da história.

- Versão dele? Não existe _"versão dele"!_

- Eu não posso falar muito sobre isso, Tom – Luna murmurou e olhou em volta, sonhadoramente – Sabia que Amortentia é uma poção muito forte e perigosa?

- O que isso tem a ver com a situação!?

- Não sei, que tal você descobrir para mim? – ela riu baixinho – Mas, Tom, me diga... Não era isso que você queria? Diga a verdade! Você sempre sonhou em estar aqui, não? Com a sua família.

- Não.

- Olhe para eles, Tom – o espírito foi até o garoto e puxou-o para mais perto da figura do pai – Você queria estar aqui, sentado junto deles... Fazendo parte dessa família.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tentando ignorar o turbilhão de emoções que havia dentro de si mesmo. Ele sentiu a menina pegar a sua mão e levá-la até o rosto do Tom Riddle mais velho, como se ele o estivesse acariciando. O homem nem se mexeu.

- Agora você sabe onde a sua família vive, Tom.

Luna sorriu tristemente e largou a mão do sonserino, mas ele não se afastou do pai. O garoto estava olhando fixamente para o trouxa que era tão igual a ele, tentando entender tudo o que a menina havia dito.

- Droga – ele resmungou, levando a mão ao rosto para enxugar as lágrimas que estavam escapando de seus olhos.

- Não tenha medo de chorar, Tom – o espírito sorriu e pegou a mão dele – Temos que ir... Você pode procurá-los depois.

Riddle sentiu a mão da garota na sua e, quando se deu conta, estava novamente em seu dormitório, sem a presença de mais ninguém.

****

N/A: Fantasma do Natal Presente é a Luna :D Porque... Eu gosto da Luna e achei que seria divertido ver o Tom conhecendo ela *---*

1- Tom Riddle e seu circulo de amizades amigo da cobra D: [combina com ele]

2- Sou só eu a única fã do Tom Riddle Sr.? D: Eu adoro aquele homem! Mesmo ele sendo um idiota...

3- Oi, meu lado slash TomTom se manifestou no fimzinho desse cap. D: Eu fiquei pensando "TomxTom SLASH!" o tempo todo nesse fim XDD

4- chorouuuu, eu amo fazer ele chorar 8D

Próximo cap... Fantasma do Natal Futuro, uhhhhh! Eu gosto dele, oi :D  
Quem vocês acham que vai ser ele?

Então, amores, o que vocês acharam? 8D  
Digam por reviews ^^

Beijoss ;***


	4. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Esperar pelo último espírito era a única coisa que Tom podia fazer.

O rapaz ficou parado no meio de seu dormitório, olhando em volta e tentando adivinhar como seria o fantasma do Natal futuro. Na história original, a última assombração era a pior, mas ele não se deixaria intimidar por um espírito mal-humorado... Não, não ele.

Riddle foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao ver uma sombra esquisita nas cortinas de sua cama. Com certeza não era a sua própria sombra, pois a figura parecia estar usando uma capa.

- Fantasma do Natal passado?

A sombra não se mexeu.

_ "Ótimo"_

Virou-se para poder ver o espírito. Ele (ou seria ela?) tinha a mesma altura que Tom e estava usando uma capa negra, o rosto estava escondido com um capuz. Diferente dos dois fantasmas anteriores, este não fez o menor movimento ao perceber que o jovem sonserino o encarava.

- Certo... O que você...?

O espírito apontou para alguma coisa atrás de Riddle. Suspirando, o garoto se voltou para onde a figura encapuzada apontava...

O dormitório havia desaparecido, dando lugar para uma aconchegavel sala de estar decorada para o Natal. Um casal estava sentado no chão, perto do pinheirinho, conversando e sorrindo. O homem estava soltando pequenas fagulhas coloridas com a varinha, divertindo um bebê que a mulher estava segurando. O garotinho tinha cabelos pretos, como o pai, e olhos verdes, iguais aos da mãe.

- Feliz Natal, Harry! – ela sorriu e ergueu a criança.

- Nosso primeiro Natal como pais – o homem sussurrou e beijou a bochecha da esposa – Feliz Natal, Lily... – virou-se para o menininho e bagunçou os cabelos negros dele – Feliz Natal, garotão!

A criança riu com gosto. Tom não conseguiu conter uma pontada de inveja... Aquilo era tudo o que ele desejara durante toda a sua infância: uma família com quem ele poderia se reunir em datas importantes, como o Natal.

- Certo, quem são essas pessoas? – o rapaz perguntou, mesmo achando que o vulto não responderia.

Como esperava, o espírito ignorou a pergunta e apontou para outra coisa. Novamente, quando o sonserino se virou para ver o que o outro apontava, o ambiente mudou... Os dois estavam parados no hall de entrada de uma casa bem ajeitada. Do mesmo jeito que fizera com a casa de seu pai, Tom supôs que aquela era uma residência trouxa.

- Você vai demorar muito com isso, moleque?!

- Já estou indo, Tio Vernon – um garotinho apareceu na porta da cozinha.

O menino estava usando roupas grandes demais para o seu corpo magro, o que lhe dava uma aparência quase doentia. Os cabelos negros e revoltos caiam-lhe sobre a testa, quase cobrindo uma cicatriz em forma de raio que havia ali e seus olhos verdes...

- Esse garoto é aquele bebê que acabamos de ver? – sem resposta – Nem sei porque me incomodo perguntando.

Dizendo isso, o rapaz atravessou o corredor e foi até a cozinha, querendo ver o que o menino estava fazendo.

- Ajude a sua tia com o arroz – um homem com um bigode enorme falou, apontando para uma mulher alta e loira – E vá rápido.

- Sim, tio Vernon.

- O que aconteceu com os pais dele?

- Não me faça essa cara de emburrado! Você deveria ser mais agradecido, garoto - o trouxa resmungou – Se não fosse por nós, você estaria sozinho no mundo! Sem pais, sem amigos, sem familiares...

Então ele era um órfão... Um jovem bruxo vivendo com trouxas,assim como Tom.

- Marge chegara daqui a pouco, quero que tudo esteja perfeito – Tio Vernon falou e olhou feio para o menino – Trate de se comportar! Se alguma coisinha estranha acontecer, você ficara preso naquele armário até o Ano Novo, entendido?

- Sim, Tio Vernon.

Será que o garoto não sabia falar outra coisa!? Por que ele não fazia alguma coisa contra aquele grande idiota? Se Riddle estivesse em seu lugar, aquele trouxa já teria se arrependido de todas as ameaças que havia feito.

A cena diante deles mudou novamente. Agora eles observavam uma garotinha ruiva sentada em uma cama, com um caderno aberto em cima dos lençóis. A menina escrevia desesperadamente na página em branco, grossas lágrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto infantil e pingavam no papel.

Ao perceber que o fantasma não faria nada, Tom se aproximou da menina para ver o que ela estava escrevendo e levou um susto ao reconhecer aquele caderno.

_ "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Tom! Hoje eu tive mais um daquele apagões... Ron disse que me procurou por todo o castelo para me desejar 'Feliz Natal' e não me encontrou, mas eu não me lembro de ter saído da Torre da Grifinória!"_

A ruivinha desatou a chorar em cima do caderno. A pena tremia em sua mãozinha, borrando toda a página... Mas logo a tinta ia sumindo, como se estivesse sendo absorvida pelo papel velho.

_"Não se preocupe, __Ginevra__"_, as palavras se formaram na folha. Ele conhecia aquela caligrafia,_ "Não deve ser nada grave..."_

_ "Mas, Tom... Os ataques! Eles acontecem quando eu tenho esses...!"_

_"__Ginevra__, se acalme. Não é você... Eu a conheço bem, sei que você não seria capaz de cometer tais atos, pequena"_

Um sorrisinho triste se formou nos lábios da garota.

_ "O melhor que você pode fazer é se acalmar... Me conte tudo o que aconteceu, isso a ajudará a se sentir melhor, querida"_

A menininha ruiva e o diário de T. M. Riddle sumiram.

_- __Fugiram__._

_ - Como?_

_ - A garota o levou..._

Um homem estava parado no meio de um quarto imundo, acariciando uma enorme cobra que se enroscava em seus ombros. O rosto do bruxo era a coisa mais estranha que Tom já vira... Uma mistura de homem com cobra... Olhos vermelhos, pupilas de fenda, as narinas também eram apenas duas fendas, pele pálida... Com certeza aquilo não era humano.

_- Nós o tínhamos tão perto_ – a cobra sibilou _– Podemos tentar achá-lo... Mande os seus comensais! O __Malfoy__ pode fazer isso, não?_

_ - Você acha que ele seria capaz de ir atrás do garoto?! __Lúcius __Malfoy__ é um incompetente... Não muito diferente do pai._

Lucius Malfoy... Seria ele o futuro filho de Abraxas?

_ - O que você irá fazer, mestre?_

_- __Potter__ irá aparecer _– o homem sussurrou –_ Uma hora ou outra, ele terá que aparecer... E __Lord__Voldemort__ estará esperando por ele._

Lord Voldemort! Aquele era o seu nome, o seu apelido! Como aquele homem tinha aquele nome?

- Esse... Esse sou eu...

Ficar encarando Lord Voldemort e tentando imaginar como ele chegara àquele ponto fora a única coisa que Tom Riddle pôde fazer. Certo, era fascinante ver como aquele bruxo parecia poderoso... Mas ao mesmo tempo, era perturbador pensar que, um dia, ele ficaria daquele jeito.

_ "Pelo menos terá poder"_

_ "Sim, e a única criatura que irá te apoiar na vida será uma cobra"_

Ainda com os olhos fixos no rosto ofídico de Voldermort, o rapaz viu a cena diante de si mudar. O que ele via agora o fez ficar de boca aberta...

Era um casal, mas não qualquer casal. Tom podia jurar que o rapaz era o menino órfão criado por trouxas e a moça era a menina ruiva que escrevia em seu diário... Ambos pareciam aliviados, sorrindo tranquilamente e olhando em volta na sala com decorações natalinas.

- Ron, Mione! – o rapaz acenou.

Um rapaz ruivo e alto entrara na sala, seguido por uma garota mais baixinha, de cabelos armados e olhos castanhos...

- Hermione? O fantasma do Natal passado... É ela! O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Oi, Harry... Ginny! – Hermione sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo no sofá – Oi, Neville! Oi, Luna.

Só agora o rapaz percebera que havia mais duas pessoas na sala. O tal Neville, um garoto de cabelos castanhos um pouco mais alto que Harry, e Luna... Era a mesma Luna que ele havia conhecido como o Fantasma do Natal presente.

Os seis conversaram animadamente,até um deles tocar em um assunto que, aparentemente, era delicado.

- Já perceberam que esse é o primeiro Natal sem Voldemort? – Neville perguntou, bebendo um gole de Cerveja Amanteigada.

- O primeiro Natal sem ter que nos preocupar com aquele idiota – dessa vez foi o ruivo que falou.

- Graças a Merlin – Hermione, a mesma doce Hermione que o havia tratado tão bem, pareceu bem satisfeita com o fato de que o Lord das Trevas fora derrotado – Mas... Vamos parar de falar disso! Está tudo bem agora... Estamos nos recuperando de todo o mal que ele causou.

- O que eles querem dizer? Eu fui preso... Em Azkaban? O que houve? – o sonserino perguntou para a figura encapuzada atrás de si.

O espírito estendeu-lhe um exemplar de O Profeta Diário e, mesmo sem entender o motivo, Tom pegou o jornal, sem perceber que o ambiente em volta deles mudara novamente.

**"LORD VOLDEMORT MORRE EM BATALHA NA ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS:**

**HARRY POTTER, O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU, FINALMENTE DERROTA O LORDE DAS TREVAS!"**

- Não... Não é verdade – o garoto sussurrou, arregalando os olhos – Não posso ser derrotado por um pirralho daqueles! NÃO POSSO!

Jogou o jornal no chão e se virou para encarar o espírito. Riddle se assustou ao ver que o fantasma havia tirado o capuz, revelando um rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e com uma cicatriz na testa...

- V-Você! Você é o idiota que vai... Que vai...!

- Eu não fiz nada com você, Voldemort – o outro garoto falou, aproximando-se do sonserino – Você fez isso com você mesmo.

- Não, não, não, não!

- Esse seu desejo por poder levou você à isso. Você não queria amar, certo? Porque amor é para os fracos... Você conseguiu. Você não queria ser humano, porque ser humano é ser mortal... Ser mortal é ser fraco.

- Que bom que você entendeu... – Riddle falou, contendo-se para não demonstrar nenhum traço de medo na voz.

- Parabéns, Tom, você conseguiu – o espírito estava próximo o bastante para tocá-lo.

O rapaz olhou para trás e viu que estava em um cemitério. Uma elegante lápide se erguia atrás dele, havia três nomes ali...

**THOMAS RIDDLE**

**MARY RIDDLE**

**TOM RIDDLE**

- Você conseguiu deixar de ser humano, Voldemort... – outro nome começava a aparecer na pedra enquanto Harry falava – E foi isso que o levou ao seu fim.

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

Tom sentiu o ar faltar ao ler o seu nome na lápide e, no momento seguinte, sentiu o chão debaixo de seus pés desaparecer. Agora ele estava caindo dentro do túmulo, indo de encontro a um caixão aberto onde, pelo o que ele pôde ver, estava o corpo morto de seu pai...

Ele não podia ficar daquele jeito! Não podia ir parar naquele buraco imundo!

- Não!

A última coisa que Tom Riddle pôde ver foram os olhos azuis de seu pai vidrados nele, antes de sentir seu corpo bater com força no interior do caixão.

***

N/A: _"Pqp, Ariane! Parar nessa hora?!" ..._ Hm, é 8D Mas não e suspense,povo, todo mundo já conhece a história.

Então, nesse cap. vocês conheceram o "amigável" Fantasma do Natal futuro, Harry Potter. Esse fantasma divide lugar com o do Passado como meu favorio 8D ... Ele é tão quietão e du mal... adorooo 3

O que falar do cap? Tom viu os natais futuros. Viu os Potter, viu Harry pequeno na casa dos Dursley [e achou que ele era parecido com si mesmo], viu Ginny quando ela ainda estava com o diário, viu ele mesmo com sua fiel escudeira, Nagini... E viu todo o povo feliz depois que ele morrera.

Não sei o que falar D:

Falta um cap. 8D

Nununununuunu.... até o próximo 8D

Beijos ;*


	5. Merry Christmas

Tom Riddle sentiu uma dor terrível ao sentir o rosto colidir com o chão frio de pedra. O rapaz grunhiu, antes de se levantar do chão, e olhou em volta... Ele estava no dormitório da Sonserina, não no fundo de uma cova, dentro de um caixão com o corpo frio de seu pai.

_  
"O que aconteceu?"  
_

O garoto viu que a sua cama estava toda desarrumada, as cobertas verdes enroladas em suas pernas, o lençol jogado para o outro lado da cama, junto com o travesseiro. Tom olhou para o relógio que havia deixado em cima da mesa de cabeceira... 12:00h.

_"Merlin, eu dormi até agora!?"_

O sonserino não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Será que tudo o que ele havia passado na noite anterior tinha sido apenas um sonho? Ou a visita dos três fantasmas fora verdade?

- Então? – uma voz irritante o chamou.

Virando-se, Riddle viu o fantasma de Myrtle sentado na cabeceira de sua cama.

- Myrtle..

- O que achou dos três espíritos? – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Então tudo aquilo foi verdade?

- Merlin! – a garota escondeu o rosto com as mãos – Claro que foi! O que? Achou que estivesse sonhando?

- Bom, você não pode me culpar por achar que estava sonhando – ele resmungou.

- Você que sabe. Acredite que era um sonho, se assim lhe parecer melhor... Mas, se eu fosse você, acreditaria em tudo o que viu.

E, dizendo isso, o espírito da garota atravessou a parede. O jovem bruxo ficou encarando o nada, tentando pensar o que seria o melhor a fazer... Ignorar tudo aquilo ou aceitar que os três fantasmas apareceram para ele?

****

- Parece que todos estão aqui, certo?

- Sim, sim... Menos o Sr. Riddle – Horace Slughorn falou,olhando em volta.

- Ele já não apareceu ontem na janta.

- Sim, ele me disse que não estava passando muito bem... Pobre rapaz, deve estar estressado com tantos estudos – o professor balançou a cabeça – Com os N . O . Ms se aproximando, o deve estar estudando mais do que nunca.

- Ora, Horace, os N . O . Ms ainda estão longe! – Dumbledore riu.

- Eu sei, Albus, mas você sabe como Tom é em relação aos estudos... Sempre tomando cuidado para não ir mal! Um rapaz muito responsável, o Sr. Riddle – o bruxo gorducho sorriu – Não me surpreenderei se um dia vê-lo como Ministro da Magia...

- Falando no futuro Ministro – Dippet sorriu e apontou para a porta, por onde Tom Riddle estava entrando com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Tom, meu garoto! – Horace acenou, vendo o garoto se aproximar – Já estava pensando que você não viria... Aliás, feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal, professor – o sonserino respondeu, parecendo meio desconfortável enquanto olhava em volta – Feliz natal, ... prof. Dippet.

- Feliz Natal, Tom – o professor de Transfiguração deu um sorrisinho gentil para o aluno.

Observando o quarto, o rapaz se surpreendeu ao ver Minerva McGonagall e Charlus Potter conversando em um canto... Do mesmo jeito que Luna havia lhe mostrado.

- Professores... Se vocês me dão licença.

- Ah? Claro, Tom – Slughorn riu – Pobre garoto, não quer ouvir a conversa de homens velhos como nós.

Certo, o que ele iria fazer? Aproximar-se dos dois grifinórios e tentar sem gentil com eles, mas como?! O rapaz já podia até ver os olhares de desprezo que o casal lançaria nele.

- McGonagall, Potter?

Como esperado, os dois o encararam com uma expressão totalmente confusa no rosto, antes de fazerem uma careta de desprezo.

- O que foi agora, Riddle? – Minerva perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura – Será que você não pode nos deixar em paz pelo menos por hoje? Quero dizer... É Natal! Não precisamos da sua falsidade hoje.

- Hey, Minerva, calma! – Charlus sussurrou – Mas, de qualquer maneira, o que você quer, Riddle?

- Só queria lhes desejar um feliz Natal.

Os dois grifinórios o encararam com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Tom Riddle estava sendo gentil com eles? Certo... Era normal o rapaz sair por aí desejando "Feliz Natal" para os outros, mas sempre com aquela terrível falta de vontade... Mas agora ele parecia desejar mesmo um bom Natal para os dois.

- Ahm... – a garota observou como o sonserino parecia estar esperando alguma reação deles, alguma reação positiva – Feliz natal pra você também, .

- É... Feliz Natal – Charlus murmurou, vendo como um sorriso tímido aparecera nos lábios do outro.

- Obrigado! Muito obrigado...!

Os dois ficaram vendo o rapaz se afastar deles, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer.

- O que foi isso?

- Não sei, Minerva... Não tenho a menor idéia!

- Será que ele está passando mal? – a bruxa perguntou, parecendo preocupada – Ele não parece bem.

- Ele não pode estar bem! Ele está agindo... Muito estranho.

Realmente, Tom Riddle estava agindo estranho, afinal... Não era todo o dia que o Herdeiro de Slytherin começava a conversar com todo mundo (até mesmo as terceiranistas irritantes), tentando ser o mais amigável possível.

*****

**  
25 DE DEZEMBRO DE 1945**

A guerra havia acabado e, finalmente, a Inglaterra estava em paz, mesmo estando em pedaços. Os Riddle não tinham sido muito afetados pela disputa, apenas alguns imóveis que a família tinha em Londres foram destruídos, mas tirando isso, tudo estava bem para eles.

Certo... Não tudo. O fato do filho do casal, Tom, nunca mais ter se casado era como uma mancha na reputação da família.

O jovem Riddle nunca mais havia se casado desde que fugira para se casar com a filha de um vagabundo de Little Hangleton... E não faltavam mulheres querendo casar com ele, mas ele parecia não e interessar por nenhuma (ou será que ele não confiava em nenhuma?).

Mas, deixando de lado a insistência da Sra. Riddle para que o filho arranjasse uma esposa e tivesse um filho, a vida da família era boa. Muito boa!

Frank Bryce sabia disso. O jardineiro vivia, dia após dia, vendo o luxo no qual os Riddles viviam. Moravam numa casa grande, em uma região calma, eram as pessoas mais influentes do vilarejo, tinham dinheiro, eram conhecidos... Tudo ótimo!

O Sr. Bryce adorava o Natal, pois era um dos poucos dias que tinha de folga durante o ano... Ou pelo menos era para ser assim.

- Atenda a porta! – a voz da ecoou pela casa, assim que uma batida na porta da frente fora ouvida.

- Sim, senhora – a empregada da casa respondeu, levantando-se da mesa da cozinha, onde ela e Frank estavam jantando. A família sempre deixava que eles comecem os restos da ceia de Natal.

- Pode deixar, Maggie, eu vou.

- Frank! Você está de folga hoje – a garota riu – Deixe que eu vou.

- Não quero ficar sozinho aqui, é isso... – o jardineiro sorriu e seguiu-a até a porta da casa.

- Em que posso ajudar...? – a voz da empregada foi diminuindo ao observar quem havia batido na porta.

Era um rapaz alto, que devia ter, pelo menos, dezoito anos. Ela nunca vira aquele garoto na vida, mas que ao mesmo tempo ele a fazia lembrar de...

- Posso falar com Tom Riddle?

- Senhor, acredito que o Sr. Riddle não irá recebê-lo – a moça respondeu e olhou para o jardineiro, querendo ver se ele também percebera a semelhança entre aquele jovem e o patrão deles – Por que não volta amanhã?

- É... Hoje é Natal, o Sr. Riddle não está querendo ser incomodado– Frank se intrometeu na conversa – Por que não volta para casa, rapaz?

- Preciso falar com o Sr. Riddle... Hoje.

- Ah, eu vou tentar chamá-lo.

Maggie olhou mais uma vez para o garoto, antes de ir desaparecer no fim do corredor. Bryce continuou o encarando. O jovem era muito bonito, tinha olhos azuis claros, pele pálida e cabelos escuros... Mas aquelas roupas que ele usava eram muito estranhas! Quem andava pela rua usando aquela capa verde escura esquisita?

Depois de alguns minutos, a empregada voltou. Ela tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto, Frank sabia que era porque um dos Riddles deveria ter dado um sermão nela por ter interrompido o "momento em família" deles.

- Senhor... – a garota começou, olhando rapidamente para o jardineiro – O Sr. Riddle irá encontrá-lo na sala de estudos em alguns minutos.

Maggie levou o rapaz até uma salinha cheia de estantes de livros e pediu para que ele esperasse. Quando voltou para o hall de entrada, viu Frank a encarando com a mesma expressão de curiosidade que ela tinha no rosto.

- Quem é esse garoto? – ela perguntou.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Ele é igual ao Sr. Riddle! Ai meu Deus! Será que o Sr. Riddle tem um...?

A moça se calou ao ouvir o seu patrão se aproximar. O homem passou por eles e lhes deu um rápido olhar de desprezo, antes de seguir o seu caminho até a sala de estudos.

****

Bater na porta,pedir para falar com Tom Riddle,esperar e falar com Tom Riddle. Isso era tudo o que ele precisava fazer... E mesmo parecendo uma tarefa simples, o rapaz estava quase deixando os dedos em carne viva de tanto cutucar as cutículas.

- O que foi agora? – o garoto ouviu a porta da sala ser batida e a voz de um homem perguntar – O que você quer? Caso não tenha percebido, hoje é Natal... E eu estou tentando passar um tempo com a minha família. Por que não faz o mesmo ao invés de vir me incomodar?

- É isso o que eu estou fazendo, senhor – o rapaz murmurou, virando-se para encarar o homem.

Era como ele havia pensado. Tom Riddle Sr. era uma versão mais velha dele... O parentesco era evidente e,claro, que o trouxa percebera isso, pois agora o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

- Q-Quem é você?

_"Respire fundo e comece"_

- Meu nome é Tom Marvolo Riddle, tenho dezoito anos, vivi no Orfanato Wool's até o ano passado, agora resido em um apartamento alugado em Londres... – fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou – Sou um bruxo. Estudei na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Howgarts, me formei ano passado com as melhores notas do ano. Sou o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, um dos fundadores da escola. Trabalho como estagiário no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia no Ministério da Magia, mas quero me candidatar ao cargo de professor de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas, em Hogwarts...

Ficou quieto, apenas observando a reação do pai. Tom Sr. não se mexera, estava apenas o encarando, confuso, tentando entender o que o garoto estava falando.

- E eu sou _seu _filho.

O trouxa não falou nada, simplesmente lhe deu as costas e saiu da sala. O jovem bruxo sentiu uma angustia dentro de si, percebendo que todo o seu esforço para conseguir falar com o pai fora por água abaixo, já que o homem simplesmente o ignorara, como ele achava que iria acontecer.

- O QUE!? – uma voz feminina gritou em algum lugar dentro da casa.

- Mande esse rapaz para fora, Tom! –um homem gritou.

- Isso! Ele só quer dinheiro, aposta quanto? Aquela mulher deve tê-lo mandado para conseguir dinheiro e...!

- Tom? Tom! Volte aqui, não nos deixe falando sozinhos!

Não demorou muito para que Tom Sr. aparecesse novamente na porta da sala, dessa vez com um leve sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando com um certo fascínio enquanto encarava o filho.

Ao ver essa imagem, Tom Marvolo Riddle finalmente se sentiu perto de sua família.

**  
.fim.**

*****

**N/A**: E aí? Okay... Fim muito cheio de açucar D: Mas eu queria que o Tom ficasse bonzinho ):  
E, anyway, essa fic é só de alegre mesmo... Acho que não faz mal se eu pirar um pouco, faz? ó_ò

Eu me matei pra escrever o reencontro do Tom com o pai D:  
Mas gostei de como ficou... O Tom contando toda a vidinha dele pro Tom Sr. de uma vez só, com medo de que, se parasse, perdesse a coragem :)

EEEEE.... Surpresinha pra vocês :D  
Presente de Natal ^^

Eu não ia desenhar nada, mas....

http : // arileli . deviantart . com / art / Ghost - of - Christmas - past - 147772218 -- Natal passado

http : // arileli . deviantart . com / art / Ghost - of - Christmas - present - 147772865 -- Natal presente

http : // arileli . deviantart . com / art / Ghost - of - Christmas - yet - to - come - 147776271 -- Natal futuro

E ai? O que vocês acharam? Eu adorei escrever essa fic *O*

FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS VOCÊS :D

Beijos ;*

**.Ari. **


End file.
